


-

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: 算练习 看了别人的车自己也想试着写写 啊哈完全是自不量力 :(
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 19





	-

金建学早上是在吹风机的噪音里醒来的。  
李抒澔已经收拾完，撩起上衣站在洗漱台的镜子前头，向左侧身，又往右转，对着镜子打量个没完。  
“干嘛呢？”金建学对他的奇怪举止习以为常，随手抓件衣服套上，起床刷牙。  
“我腹肌是不是快没了啊……”李抒澔大白天开着灯，眉头紧皱，认真地苦恼着。朝金建学那边转过身，把t恤拽高了些让他评判。  
因为站得背光，金建学匀不出眼力去比较肌肉组织的明暗关系，倒是看清了腰侧几点扎眼的青红淤痕——是之前做爱留下还没消掉的印子。  
要怪非工作日也起了个早，李抒澔漂亮的腰线经过镜子一照，吸引力就被还没睡醒的大脑计算成双倍。明明早不是没开过荤的愣头青，想说他最近锻炼太少的话却还是落后向小腹下窜的热流一步，卡在喉咙里，只能混着牙膏泡沫吐出去。  
金建学余光看着李抒澔无防备地拿手指在肚皮上画王字，在他腰上捏了一把，说等下看。  
有什么好等下的？  
李抒澔试图追问，句子没说出半个就被金建学堵上，好奇心被薄荷味的舌尖搅得稀碎。吻粘粘糊糊的，润滑剂也粘粘糊糊的，金建学的手沿着臀缝滑进去，一点点把指节往里送，另一只手替李抒澔数腹肌还剩几块，顺理成章把他里里外外都摸了个透。  
李抒澔喜欢刨根问底，但还是被性欲压过一头。金建学插进去抽送几个回合，他就连撑住大理石台面都显得吃力，眼镜滑到鼻尖，摇摇欲坠地挂着。  
金建学紧贴着他，从脊骨吻到耳后，舌头绕住耳饰的细长链条一圈，恰好把坠着的十字架锲在齿心，除了身下肉穴张缩咬合，上边也把两人体温串连。他轻轻向后扯，用痛楚做线，牵引着李抒澔将蜷缩成胚胎模样的脊柱逆向弯折。他与痉挛的肌肉相抗，无端产生一种被撕裂到濒死的错觉。  
但总归是爽快的。两人紧贴到肉与肉的边界都模糊，嵌合的躯体透过镜片装进眼睛，又被镜子倒映。循环往复后缩成瞳孔里细末的一点，随着视神经攀升化在血里，像粒催情的猛药，逼出人骨子原有的淫性。  
李抒澔的眼睛离不开镜像里金建学握着赤红性器的手，铃口吐出的每一滴粘液都被他勾过指头舔到柱身抹匀，细密地握紧。他盯着那里看，呼吸越来越重。  
金建学被李抒澔裹得头皮发麻，里面软得像熟到烂了的果子，润滑剂捂热了滴滴答答地往外流。碾在甬道里微微凸起的地方，就被李抒澔咬得更凶，他双腿发颤，精液溢出来蹭了金建学一手。金建学也到了极限，咬着李抒澔抖动的肩膀抽出来，揉了两把射在他背上。  
李抒澔大口喘着气，身上全是红印子，背脊沟里盛着精液，色得一塌糊涂。

“……好累！”  
“哥自己想要的就不要挑剔了。”  
“诶？是我什么时候说了要站着做吗？”  
“你最近在看..这种play的片子吧，在镜子前面做的。每次我一过来就慌里慌张地关了装作在看漫画。”  
“……”  
“今天还故意把腰上的吻痕露出来，”金建学补充论据：“站在镜子前面。”  
“……”  
“你看到的是漫画网站弹出的黄色广告页吧。而且露腰什么，你是处男吗？”李抒澔趴在床上，笑得很放肆。  
金建学停顿一秒才被涌上来的羞恼烧得脸热，手掌握成拳头，慌乱地把指尖藏进掌心。刚刚多理直气壮，现在就有多想找个地缝钻进去。耳饰光面上的牙印，还有被子没遮住李抒澔从耳后到腰背的吻痕，新的叠着旧的，全是自己兴奋过头的证明。

-


End file.
